


No Apologies

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dialogue Light, Feral Behavior, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	No Apologies

The simulation ended at Scott's command, becoming a large empty space once again. In the middle of it was several hundred pounds of angry clawed Canadian, who now turned Scott's way and loosed a vicious snarl. How  _dare_ his pointless combat be interrupted.

"Sorry, Logan, but there's a class coming in for a session in ten minutes," Scott offered. Really, though, he wasn't all that sorry. For one thing, it was a petty sort of payback for all the times Logan annoyed him for the sake of annoying him. For another, pissing off his boyfriend meant Scott would receive a thorough pounding... the good kind.

And, right on cue, the feral mutant stomped across the metal floor, grabbed him by the neck and dragged him down the hall to the locker room. Nobody ever suspected that people like him - uptight, snotty, stickler-for-the-rules, among other things people had labeled him over the years - got all shivery inside and enjoyed this sort of thing. Most people didn't usually realize that the people they saw as the most boring often had the wildest, kinkiest sex lives. People who seemed weirder, as far as Scott knew, were usually a bit more tame in bed.

Well, except for Logan. Logan wasn't  _tame._ He was everything Scott had imagined he'd be as a sex partner, vicious and tireless and thorough. Sometimes his animal pheromones got to Scott, too, giving him extra stamina for their wild entanglements. And they were certainly wild. Sometimes Logan would make Scott keep his jockstrap on after missions and fuck him that way, which wasn't as bad as Scott had imagined it would be the first time. It meant his junk wasn't getting bounced all over the place and the smooth material trapping his cock could sometimes feel really nice. It also gave Logan a very convenient handle. Once there had also been an encounter where Logan had tracked him down to the jet, where he'd been doing a routine check of the control panel at the time. Scott had promptly been bent over the back of one of the seats, pants yanked down to his ankles, and taken just like that. Getting the stain off the material of the seat afterwards had been more than a little annoying, but it had been so worth it at the time.

The only thing Logan wouldn't do was bondage.

Scott had been sort of disappointed to learn this, actually, because he'd secretly had fantasies of being tied up and fucked by his boyfriend, but Logan had flatly refused any time he'd brought it up. After a while, though, when Scott had stopped feeling weird about mentioning it to begin with and had actually given the issue some thought, it made perfect sense. The feral Canadian had been held immobile and tortured for who knew how long, so the idea of pinning someone down, against their will or no, waved every red flag in his damaged brain.

There didn't really seem to be anything else off-limits, though, and the great thing was it was always at least a little different each time. Every so often Logan would just lay back on something flat enough that could take his metal-ridden body and had Scott ride his cock. Rarely, too, he'd let Scott top him, but there was still no doubt who was really in charge even then. Scott didn't have to be the leader with Logan, not that Logan ever listened to his orders outside the bedroom to begin with. It was a nice relief from the pressures of his job, to let himself be taken any way his boyfriend wanted and loving every minute of it.

That was exactly what he'd been going for today. He kept at least two spare sets of "casual" attire in his locker for this reason; the showers were one of their most frequented locations and Logan was already shredding his clothes from his skin. A red foil packet of lube was rescued from his pants pocket, then Logan bent Scott over one of the benches right out in the middle where anyone would see them should they walk in right now. It was a strangely thrilling concept, the idea of one of their teammates catching them mid-rut like this. There was no reason Scott should be so turned on by that thought, but God help him he was already hard and leaking. Logan was licking the back of his neck and behind his ears where he was already sweating with excitement; at the same time two thick, talented fingers were slicking him up. The lube was warm from being in his pocket all morning and it felt really nice.

Then, suddenly, Logan was biting into his neck as he pushed in, making Scott cry out from the overload of sensation. It made his junk twitch slightly and a drop of pre-come string down to the tiled floor. He could feel that, while he'd been divested of his clothes by Logan's claws, the feral mutant in question had only stopped long enough to push his shirt up slightly and open his jeans. He was so unapologetic about his nature and Scott loved that about him.

The next push got Logan in all the way, at least nine inches (probably closer to ten, actually) of uncircumcised meat buried to the hilt and almost as thick as a beer bottle. It had scared him the first time, but now he didn't think he could ever settle for anything more normal-sized because it just wouldn't be enough. That feeling of being stuffed, just a little too much so the slight discomfort made the pleasure that much more intense. Sometimes Logan gave it to him so good and overstimulated him so much that he passed out when he came, and he loved that, too.

"Teach you to stop my training programs, huh?" Logan growled in his ear as he pulled out enough that his next thrust jabbed the head of his cock right into Scott's prostate.

"Oh God, yes," he moaned, shamelessly enjoying himself and shivering with want at his boyfriend's gravelly snarl.

"You like getting reamed like this."

Scott cried out wordlessly, unable to answer as he was overcome momentarily by a second direct hit to his hot-spot. The man would be the death of him and he loved it; hell of a way to go, too, with that massive cock rammed into him as far as it would go and torturing him the best way by shooting jolts of ecstasy through his nerves but not quite letting him cum.

Logan got to, though, the bastard. He wrapped his arms around Scott in a tight squeeze and roared as he did, filling Scott with what seemed like a lake's worth of fluids. Of course Logan, being Logan, didn't even stop, barely slowing down at all and staying hard because he healed and so he could do things like this. So much warmth and pressure and thickness and  _oh hell yes, right there,_ that Scott didn't last very long after that and the spasms of his muscles as he climaxed got Logan off a second time.

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing hard and sweating where they were slumped over the metal bench. Logan nuzzled the back of Scott's head for a second before slowly and gently extricating himself. Scott only watched, body still limp, as Logan staggered to his feet and only  _now_ got undressed. That was a good sign, though. The Canadian feral made his way to one of the shower stalls, legs shaking from the rush of endorphins, and then suddenly Scott was picked up and brought into the stream of water. The temperature was perfect. Logan smeared shower gel across his skin, massaging it into a lather and then kissing every inch of him once he'd been rinsed off. This was the one thing he hadn't pegged Logan for in the beginning - the tenderness. It was there, if usually buried, and part of him being in charge during sex was that he took care of Scott after the fact.

They never said it to each other, but they both knew anyway and just saw no need to say it. Logically he knew it was true all the time, but in these moments post-coitus when Scott was being cleaned up and the knots in his muscles worked loose, he felt the love there. And Scott loved that about Logan, too. Hell, even the parts about Logan he hated, he still loved. There was a lot to love about the man if you really looked. Logan challenged him, snarked at him, drove him crazy at the most inappropriate times, but Scott knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
